Homecoming
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Rogue has made some bad decisions in the three years since Logan left the mansion, including joining the Brotherhood! When something happens which changes her perspective on life, she runs, but she doesn't know where home is anymore.... [ LoganMarie ]
1. Returning Home

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and FOX  
  
Summary: Rogue has made some decisions in the past few years since Logan left, including joining the Brotherhood, can she ever figure out what to do, when something happens that changes her perspective?   
  
  
  
Homecoming I  
By Jules  
  
  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Rogue was 19 now, curvy, sexy, and very confused. So many voices ran through her head now, and the one that had been the center for so many years was starting to be drowned out.   
  
She'd joined the Brotherhood three years back, the Magneto in her head having finally talked her into it. But as of a year ago, she wasn't a member of something that had a vision of anything greater than just surviving.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IRun and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil to help me get things right  
  
Hook me up a new evolution  
Cause this one is a lie  
We sat around laughin'  
And watched the last one die /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The rest of her change had come about a year ago. Mystique had made Rogue take the powers of a young woman, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, and this occasion, Rogue took a persons life as well.  
Mystique had forced her, literally.   
  
She had grabbed Rogue's covered arm, and restrained Rogue's bare hand down upon the woman's face until she was dead.   
  
  
Rogue had passed out quickly afterwards.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IYeah, I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something   
To help me burn out bright  
  
I'm looking for a complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of lyin'  
Make my way back home  
When I learn to fly /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So really, Mystique was to thank for Rogue change in heart. That was when Rogue had realized once more, that the Brotherhood's beliefs were wrong. It was also when Rogue had realized she had to get away.   
  
The new memories and personality that had been assimilated into her mind confused the hell out of Rogue, and frankly, she was petrified.   
  
  
She had packed her stuff, even Logan's dog tags, into a backpack, She'd taken a few deep breaths, shook herself out to calm her nerves, and then sprinted, praying she wouldn't be caught. The new powers she'd gained enable her to jump the high fence (she hadn't been ready for flying quite yet), after that she just kept on running.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II think I'm done nursing the patients  
It could wait one night  
I'll give it all away   
If you give me one last try  
  
We'll live happily ever trapped   
If you just save my life  
Run and tell the angels   
That everything's alright /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Now Rogue was sitting on top of the Statue of Liberty's flame, which had been repaired, still trying to figure things out. It had been a year since she had left the Brotherhood.   
  
In her heart, she truly knew what was wrong, why she was so lost.   
  
Logan wasn't there. He was still in her head, but she needed him. To protect her, to touch her. He was part of her heart, and it still felt as if a piece were missing.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
II'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something   
To help me burn out bright  
  
I'm looking for a complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of tryin'  
Make my way back home   
When I learn to fly.  
Make my way back home   
When I learn to fly /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
But she was tired, so tired of running. So tired of lying, stealing, and fighting. And Rogue knew there was only one place she could go.   
  
She needed to go home.   
She'd been lost for so long, and she had to find herself again.   
  
  
It was the only solution she could think of. Maybe they could help her this time, now that she was willing to accept it  
  
Rogue knew it was her sole chance. So she picked up her bag, and made certain her belongings were zipped up tight, then flew into the night.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Fly along with me   
I can't quite make it alone  
Try to make this life my own  
  
Fly along with me   
I can't quite make it alone  
Try to make this life my own /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Rogue arrived at the mansion around midnight. She slowly floated down in front of the back door.   
She closed her eyes, and gathered her courage. Finally, opened the door, and glided inside, not letting her feet touch the floor (which had become a habit in the past year.)  
  
Memories and regrets flooded her psyche as she slowly floated to the Professor's office. By the time she reached it, a few tears were making pathways down her face.   
  
The doors were cracked, and the lights were on. Gently she pushed the door open, and found him waiting for her. A sympathetic and knowing look graced his face. She hesitated for a second, then swiftly flew over to him, collapsing in front of him and crying into his lap.  
  
The Professor was a bit surprised, but didn't let it on, he just patted her back, and murmured the words that he knew would comfort her most, "There, there Rogue. You're home now. You're home."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something   
To help me burn out bright  
  
I'm looking for a complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of tryin'  
Make my way back home   
When I learn to /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Charles Xavier took note of her torn clothes, ragged appearance, and overly thin body.   
He could sense her heart was saddened. And her mind was a jumble of people.   
  
  
Rogue was so relieved to be accepted back, back with the people who would take care of her. And as if her body knew she would finally be taken care of, it promptly gave up, and Rogue finally slipped into the haze of unconsciousness that had been threatening to overtake her for days.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ILooking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something   
To help me burnout bright  
  
I'm looking for a complication,  
Looking cause I'm tired of tryin'  
Make my way back home  
When I learn to fly  
  
Make my way back home   
When I learn to fly  
  
Make my way back home   
When I learn to . . . /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and FOX  
  
Summary: Rogue's returned home, but in what condition?   
  
  
  
Homecoming   
By Jules  
  
  
Part 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Dr. Jean Gray-Summers was peacefully sleeping with her husband when a summon by the professor in her mind woke her, asking her to come down to his office right away, and to wear a pair of gloves.   
  
Jean could sense the importance of the matter in his tone and quickly pulled a robe on, plus a pair of gloves, which she kept in a box near her bed for just such emergencies.   
  
  
  
Nevertheless, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that came upon her when she entered that office. The young girl whom they'd taken in, but had run off and been forced to fight for two years, unconscious in the lap of her mentor. She knew that Rogue had disappeared from all sights a year ago. Even Xavier's repeated searches with Cerebro had yielded no results. Everyone had assumed her dead, but there she was, looking much worse than she had when she'd first come to the school four years earlier.  
  
Jean quickly picked her up, telekinetically, and the three went down to the labs.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jean made her diagnosis.   
  
"Frankly, I don't know how she remained conscious as long as she did. She's suffering from extreme exhaustion, and obviously malnourishment. Looks as though she hasn't eaten in days, maybe weeks with these new powers of hers. What do you know of them?" She questioned  
  
"Well, she came in flying. And she's much stronger than anyone I've ever seen. Her mind is exceptionally resistant to even light probing, so I can't tell you much more."  
  
Jean nodded, signaling her understanding, "I think it would be best if we put her in a room upstairs, waking up in this environment would be sure to frighten her."  
  
"I agree. Put her in the room next to Logan's."  
  
Jean looked at him momentarily, "Why do you continue to call that Logan's room. He was here less than a week, and took off four years ago."  
  
"Jean, I know you do not understand my reasons, but it shall remain open, for Logan, when he decides to come home. He had a lot more to sort out than you or Scott suspected. The new search he began was about more than finding his past. It was also about figuring out his future. The room remains Logan's, so that when he does return, he knows that he is welcome, and part of our family."  
  
"I realize what you mean now, thank you for explaining." Jean told him, and finally, she did.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** Three days later**b  
  
  
The whole school was at a loss as to why they all had been required to be in the dinning room at 10 am, but at the prospect of getting out of classes, they all happily complied.   
  
The X-Men stood in front of the student body, prepared for the worst as Scott made the announcement.   
  
"Everybody, we have a very important announcement. We all know that you are very curious as to why the hall near Logan's room has been off limits for the past few days. Well, it's because a former student is now occupying the room next to it. Some of you may remember her, Rogue."  
  
Murmurs and mumblings when throughout the crowd, finally Bobby had the strength to call out, "But-but, you told us, Iher friends/I, that you were almost certain she had died, last year."  
  
"I thought she'd joined the Brotherhood." Another older student called out.   
  
Jean stepped in, "I'm afraid we do not know the whole story as of yet, because she has not regained consciousness after having passed out due to some extenuating circumstances. We just wanted to inform you all that she was here, and make it known, that the hall near her room is off limits to everyone. It took a lot of courage for her to come back here. And all of us," she gestured towards the whole teaching staff, "will enforce all these rules. With sever punishments for all who do not abide by these guidelines. I want you all to just leave her alone, she's very fragile right now, and might be for a long time."  
  
"Alright, that's everything. You may go back to class."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rogue slowly became aware that she was in a bed, a real bed. It had been over a year since such a thing had happened. Sluggish, she opened her eyes, and what should she see, but a giant furry blue beast like thing standing next to her.   
  
"Wonderful, you are awake!" The furry thing asked in a surprisingly cultured voice  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Rogue questioned  
  
"Oh yes, of course. I came after your time. I am Dr. Hank McCoy. Also known as Beast."  
  
"Ah'm Rogue . . . um, where am Ah?" She asked desperately.   
  
"Oh my stars. Do you not remember?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the last few days . . . hell, the last month are a bit of a blur for me."  
  
"You are at the mansion. You returned to Professor Xavier a few days ago, and I'm afraid you promptly passed out. Jean and I have been taking care of you since. And I must say, it has been an enlightening experience. How long had it been since you'd eaten?"  
  
"Uhhh, probably about two tah three weeks or so." Rogue shrugged.   
  
"Dear me! And since you'd slept?"  
  
"Ah really don't remember, why?"  
  
"How on earth did you manage to stay conscious as long as you did?"  
  
"Ah often wondered that mahself." Rogue mussed, then got serious, "It's this invulnerability power Ah've got now. Basically, it keeps me alive, and un-hurt long after most would be dead."  
  
"There's also the state of your DNA . . . it's most curious."  
  
"You mean the integration of Kree metabolism? It's alien, if you didn't know."  
  
"Would you please explain it to me? I'm sure the reason is most fascinating."  
  
"No it ain't." Rogue hung her head, "Yah see, a little over a year ago, Mystique forced me tah absorb a young woman, named Carol Danvers. She was also known as Ms. Marvel." Tears spilled down her cheeks, "Ah didn't wanna do it. Honest. Mystique held mah hand down on her. Now she's in mah head, forever. Ah've got her powers, her mem'ries, everythin' that made her, her. She doesn't blame me though, when Ah sleep, she comforts me, assures me that it wasn't mah fault." Tears start to fall down her cheeks, "That Mystique forced me. But when Ah'm awake, Ah'm not so sure . . ." She began to sob.  
  
"Oh you poor child! How long as these thoughts been plaguing you?"  
  
"Since it happened." She finally admitted a few minutes later, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Rogue leaned back against the pillows, her eyes growing heavy; all the crying had worn her out once more.   
  
Hank noticed this, so he quietly left the room, to let her sleep.   
  
  
The professor was waiting for him outside the room, "She's awoken." He stated knowingly.   
  
"Yes, for a bit, and she talked to me. But I'm afraid she's already returned to sleep. She is still exhausted, both mentally and physically. And the psychological damage for these past three or four years, mayhap even longer . . . well, it's undetermined, but I expect it to be severs. The forced extreme and permanent transfer of a Ms. Marvel's powers and psyche took quite a toll on her. Plus she has spent the last year on the streets . . . . All in all, only time will tell what the long-term effects shall be for the poor girl. I just hope there is someone who can help her."  
  
  
  
  
That someone was riding a motorcycle headed for the school, just a few hours away, completely unaware of the situation which awaited him back at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
